A Ride on Appa
by ThatRandomRaichu
Summary: A ride on Appa's back with a new friend completely transforms the way Aang think of Katara, for the better. Kataang oneshot.


**Title: **A Ride on Appa

**Rating: **K

**Characters: **Aang and Zuko

**Summary: **A ride on Appa's back with a new friend completely transforms the way Aang think of Katara, for the better.

**Takes Place: **During '_The Southern Raiders_' after Katara and Zuko returned

**Pairings: **Kataang

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**~A Ride on Appa~**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Avatar twiddled his thumbs nervously. He sat on the edge of a steep cliff, searching the skies. _They should be back by now. Why aren't they here? Did they get captured? Did they get lost? Did Katara... end someone's life...? _All these thought and questions bounced around a certain young airbenders mind. His best friend, Katara, had left with the Fire Prince, Zuko, on a journey. But this wasn't any old journey. No, this small quest, or as Toph calls it, 'field trip', was to gain one thing, and one thing only. And that thing, unfortunately, was revenge. Revenge. The way it simply rolled off the tongue made the monk shiver. The word only meant senseless violence, and pointless harm to others. As senseless as a brother and sister bickering over the seat closest to the fire, or adults arguing over who would take the spear, and who would take the club into battle. As pointless as Sokka's mustache and beard he carried around. Revenge was one of the main causes of wars to break out, and ravish the world for all it's beauty and peace. It causes life long friends to shun each other, and grow distant. It was an action he was taught never to give in to. A loud, deep-throat growl interrupted Aang's thoughts and brought him back into reality.

"Katara!" He called as a ten ton sky bison swiftly descended towards the earth. The creature landed a few yards away from the Avatar. He saw two figures, who he recognized as Katara and Zuko, climb out of the great bison's saddle and onto the ground. He approached his friends cautiously, for he knew this trip was a hard one. Especially for Katara. She was searching for the man who had killed her mother. His gaze never left Katara. That is, until Zuko put a hand on Aang's shoulder. He had a fairly firm grip for a teenager. Aang turned to face his firebending master.

"Aang. I need to talk to you." Zuko said sternly. Even though the prince's emotions never shined through very easily, the airbender could tell something was on his mind. And whenever something was on Zuko's mind, it usually was of importance. Hesitant on what was to come, Aang airbended himself on to Appa's giant head, and waited for Zuko to climb on. Taking one last glimpse of Katara, who was walking to the edge of a damaged deck, the Avatar let out a _yip yip_, and with that, the bison let out a soft roar, slammed his great, fuzzy tail on the hard ground and ascended into the sky, which was turning a red-gold color from the setting sun. Zuko knew what he wanted to talk about, and it wasn't necisarrily of the previous travels he and Katara had just returned from. A few minutes of silence passed through the Avatar and the fire prince before Zuko spoke.

"You love Katara." Zuko accused. At first, Aang was surprised to hear this come from Zuko. He never really seemed the type to talk of love and relationships. The Avatar could only nod. There was no point in trying to hid it. He's been in love with the Water Tribe girl since the day they met. It was _literally_, love at first sight for him. The airbender could only hope the same from Katara. Zuko had already known this answer. He could tell from the first day he joined 'Team Avatar', as Sokka calls it. He had caught Aang blush practically every time they came into close contact.

"I have since day one." Aang stated proudly. He knew the secret was out, and instead of hiding from it, he displayed it as if it were a trophy. The only people he hoped didn't know, were Katara and Sokka.

"You know, I think she loves you back." Zuko said. Aang's head shot up from it's original position. He beamed up at Zuko, who was actually smiling at Aang.

"Your kidding?" Aang asked. He certainly hoped not. This would be the cruelest joke ever played on him if he was just kidding. To Aang's liking, Zuko shook his head.

"Nope. You should have seen her that first day I joined." He said, staring off into the darkening sky. Aang was watching his every move, making sure he wasn't lying.

"She sneaked into my room while I was unpacking my picture of Uncle. She told me, that if I ever give her a good reason to think I might hurt you... she would kill me." Zuko said. He started to trail off. Aang's expression turned from happiness, to concern. _That can't be right, can it? Katara wouldn't kill anyone just for me, would she?" _the young airbender thought to himself. He had no idea that Katara cared so much for him.

"That's... that's... wow. I can't believe she cares that much, just for me." He murmured. Zuko quietly nodded. He remembered that day very clearly. She had been leaning against the door frame when he finally noticed her. He recalled that moment in time that happened not too long ago perfectly. _"You might have everyone else buying your... 'transformation', but let me tell you something, right now. If you take one step backward, make one slip up, give me one good reason to think you might hurt Aang, and you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore. Because I'll end it, right then and there. Permanently." _

"Hey Zuko?" Aang asked, interrupting the fire princes train of thought. He looked down from the red-orange sky to Aang, who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah?" He asked back.

"Katara didn't... I mean, she didn't-" He started. Zuko cut him off by quickly shaking his head.

"I'll tell you what happened. We found the communication tower for the Southern Raiders, who's captain killed her mother. When we found where their squadron was, we traveled all night long to this place called Whale Tail Island. We fought our way up to the captain's quarters. I remember... when she blasted that door open, she... controlled that man. It was so strange. We learned that the man we were looking for had retired four years prior. We found out his current location, and headed over there. We caught him walking into a market, and followed him down this dirt path. He thought we were behind this bush, but we weren't. We revealed ourselves, and the look on Katara's face when she approached him... I sincerely thought she was about to end that man's life,but when she was about to actually... do it, she stopped, and sparred his life." Zuko said. Aang never took his eyes off Zuko, for this tale was one he had been waiting to hear for a few days. The Avatar stared at him in shock. He had thought Katara would have ended someone's life as well. The young airbender had never been so happy about being wrong.

Aang simply nodded, grabbed Appa's reins, and turned back to were they came from. It was about a half an hour ride, but when they got there, Katara was strangely enough, still sitting on the dock. Before Appa even landed, Aang airbended himself off the saddle, and ran towards his beloved.

"Katara! Are you ok?" He asked, his voice filled with worry and concern for his best friend. The waterbender still sat there, not even phased by Aang and Zuko's appearance.

"I'm doing fine." Katara replied. Aang let out a silent sigh of relief.

"Zuko told me what you did... or what you didn't do, I guess. proud of you." Aang said, giving her a soft smile.

"I wanted to do it. I wanted to take out all my anger at him, but... I couldn't." Katara said. She sounded the slightest bit upset. She still didn't turn to face Aang when she continued.

"I don't know if it's that I'm to weak to do it, or it's because I'm strong enough not to." She said in a sigh. Aang's heart lightened up. He knew just how she felt, and he wanted to help in any way he possibly could. The Avatar took one half-step towards Katara.

"You did the right thing. Forgiveness is the first step you have to take to begin healing." Aang said, very proud of his words. At this point, Katara finally stood up, and walked towards Aang.

"But I didn't forgive him," She murmured. Katara closed her eyes, and looked down. A crease formed between her brows. "I'll never forgive him." A few seconds went by before she opened her eyes. A new expression took place on her features. This one was a look of forgiveness, and friendship. She took a few steps towards Zuko. "But I am ready to forgive you." Zuko smiled his grim little smirk. Katara then flung herself into Zuko's arms, and gave him a friendly hug. Aang smiled the whole time. This hug didn't make him jealous. He knew Katara loved him, which was still a lot to take in. He was just glad that the girl of his dreams actually had real feelings for him as well. When the two of them pulled away, she started walking away towards camp, to finally have a good night's rest. She deserved it.


End file.
